


Running Girl

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [2]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Vignette, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Amelia was always running all her life.And now, there was nowhere to run.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia
Series: The Holofic Bucket [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Running Girl

All her life, Amelia Watson had always been running, whether towards something or away from it, Amelia had always been running to (and from) everything at full tilt.

Even before she became a detective, even before she became a time traveler, she had always been running, never slowing her pace for even a moment.

But for what reason though, did she run? Why did she always rush towards things at a feverish pace?

Was it fear? Was it excitement? Impatience for the things to come?

She didn't really know, despite her best efforts trying to figure it out, because no matter how much time had passed since she had first asked herself that question had she been any closer to figuring out even a reasonable theory as to why she was always running.

But then again, Time had never really mattered to her, not in any meaningful way anyway.

For what did time mean for someone who could live beyond its constraints? Why would its passage affect someone who could simply take a step back and move to the past and future at a whim?

She didn't know the answer to this either.

And so, she kept on running.

Even as the seasons changed around her, even as the moments shifted from one moment to the next, from the past to the present, and towards the future, Amelia kept her gaze facing forward and never slowing her pace for even a second.

Ever onward, ever forward.

Right until the end, into the embrace of a familiar friend.

* * *

It was a beautiful day to die.

Surrounded by the peaceful scenery of untouched Nature, Amelia Watson couldn't help but smile morbidly as she rested her back against a gigantic trunk of an ancient Yew Tree, resting a shaking hand over a large and bloody wound that had long since stopped overflowing with blood.

All things considered, it was a rather careless mistake that had gotten her to this moment, her last moment.

It was supposed to be a simple investigation of a supernatural phenomenon in another era, but one that had gone sideways when a large and vicious Black Shuck had managed to ambush her as she explored the surrounding area the phenomenon was supposedly taking place, mauling her viciously before she managed to escape.

And escape she did, if only by the skin of her teeth, as she had to fight through the all-consuming red haze of pain that made it hard to even breathe and clicking the button on her watch desperately so that she could send herself _somewhere, anywhere_ away from this dangerous situation.

Only to find herself in the one place she never, ever swore to visit again.

_The place where she had found her precious watch, clasped tightly in the hands of a very old and brittle skeleton, one that was lying gently against the trunk of a truly ancient Yew tree._

'So this is it huh...' Amelia thought to herself, as her vision began to swim and fade, 'I really thought I'd have more time than this...'

'Sorry, guys... Guess I won't be able to make that collab after all...'

As her body began to slowly become unbearably cold and unresponsive, she felt her mind began to wander to all the moments in her life.

The good ones, the bad ones, the happy ones, the sad ones, each one of them flew through her head in an eternal instant, all of them featuring the most important people in her life... her family, her friends, and even her pets, all the people she held near and dear to her heart.

All the people she would be leaving behind.

"I'm sorry guys," Amelia wheezed, her head lolling limply to the side as her eyes began to slowly flutter shut, "I really am, I wish I could tell you all I loved you... one... last... ti..me.."

* * *

As Amelia Watson lets her eyes fall to a close for one last time and falls utterly and completely still, a figure emerges from her side, shrouded in a white veil and wearing dark, gothic clothes.

The figure takes a moment to reorient themselves at their sudden appearance, before gingerly kneeling at the side of the now-dead detective with a mournful frown on their face.

"Watson..." the figure murmurs sadly, as they reach out a hand to gently brush a finger across the girl's face, "I'm supposed to be on hiatus you know...? But I just couldn't let anyone else do this... I...I-I..."

The figure pauses and takes a few moments to rearrange Amelia's body into a more comfortable position, before taking a deep breath and rising back up to their full height.

**"God damn it, Watson... Just... God damn it..."**

A gentle glow begins to encompass the body of Amelia Watson, shining gently as the figure reaches for something in the air-

\- and pulls out a wicked-looking scythe.

The figure looks at the weapon in their hands mournfully for a few moments, before taking another deep breath and gently touches the tip of its blade in the center of Amelia's chest.

* * *

**"Amelia Watson, your time has come and your soul has been reaped.**

**It is now time for you to cross over to the underworld to await your judgment..."**

* * *

The gentle glow that surrounded Amelia Watson flickered, before rising up out of her body and fading away gently into the sky.

* * *

And thus the story of the time-traveling detective has ended.

Her time has run out,

and the book of her life has gently come to a close,

and now she runs no more.

**Author's Note:**

> im tiiiireeed
> 
> sorry if it fell off the end there
> 
> it was supposed to be a super tee tee thing that didn't pan out and I had to revise over and over before I settled with this
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway
> 
> I need to sleep


End file.
